TWES Todd
TWES Todd '''(formerly known as Thomas Wooden Collector Todd) is a Scottish YouTuber who joined the Thomas Wooden Railway Community on the 28th December 2014. '''Breakthrough Todd produced and published his first ever YouTube video on the same day, titled "Thomas Wooden Railway Review: Percy." The video no longer exists, as will be explained why shortly. Todd's first video was his big breakthrough in the TWR community, gaining quick exposure and a gathering crowd of more well known users who helped him with advice and tips along the way. Soon before he knew it, he already had 20 subs in his first week. He uploaded a second review, "Thomas Wooden Railway Review: Fred" as a follow up to his successful first video. Then after that he uploaded videos including the likes of showing off some of his vast collection and a few layout videos. Soon he was gathering subs at an alarmingly quick pace. Whilst so, he started making unboxing videos showing off some of his eBay purchases. These proved hugely popular for his channel at the time and he continued unboxing videos for a good 6 episodes. The Rise of TWES Todd By about this point, Todd hit a landmark 50 subscribers within a matter of months of joining the community. He celebrated by releasing a "50 Subscriber Special: Make Way For James" music video to mark the occasion. Slowly his channel grew even larger until his goal of 75 subscribers was reached. His content was still roughly the same up until this point, a few special unboxing videos from members in the community being highlights of the channel, which included packages he exchanged with two great friends of his, MontagueDuck48 and Ois894. Soon though, he released his most popular video to date. Established Todd was soon a well established figure in the community as he finally hit 100 subscribers, which included a special video which not only was his most popular video to date, but the first video of his to reach a thousand views. The video featured a very rare and sought after item among many collectors alike, titled "Thomas Wooden Railway | 100 Piece Set" which was as you could tell, a review on the 100 piece set, undoubtedly one of the hardest to find sets out there. Unfortunately for him, it didn't quite have 100 pieces, he had 86 pieces which was as good as it got. Then it was around this time he started to tail off the community scene slowly. The Demise of TWES Todd Ever so slightly losing interest day by day, Todd suddenly stopped making videos altogether. Many noticed that he was not as active and showed concern over his whereabouts. Then, not too long after hitting the 175 subscribers mark, Todd decided to pull the plug on his channel. 37 videos and 184 subscribers at the end, he deleted his first channel in October, 1 month after disappearing. His reasoning behind the decision was that he wanted to focus on his personal life, most notably school and felt like his channel was a distraction, and another factor he explained was that he was fed up of being constantly trolled by certain unnamed users which in turn made him lose inspiration. From then on, nothing happened, it was nearly a year since his sudden disappearance. More than convinced he was gone for good, something happened one day early in July... The Resurrection One day in July 2016, TWES Todd appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Many in disbelief flagged him down as fake at first, but it was indeed real. Todd restarted his Twitter Account where a couple of users found him, then he made no hesitation to get back involved with the community. A day later, his YouTube channel was born again. 0 videos and 0 subscribers old, the adventure had just begun again for TWES Todd. The End of TWES Todd In September 2016, Todd began to turn his Twitter and YouTube into anime pages. He unfollwed and unsubbed from most Thomas users. He stated via both Twitter and YouTube that he had lost all interest in Thomas, let alone TWR. He announced his intention to sell his TWR collection. He will keep his channel up, but will completely revamp it. He remains interested in real trains and model railways, but his interest in Thomas is completely gone.Category:2014 Category:Former Members